diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Joshie
Joshie is a fictional European singer in the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series. He always promotes good values, such as respecting your parents and following your dreams. Rowley is a notable fan of Joshie, though Greg is confident that all his other fans are 6-8 year-old girls. Rowley goes to a Joshie concert in The Ugly Truth. He doesn't appear personally in the film but he appears on a poster in Rowley's room. In The Long Haul he is shown on a bulletin board in Rowley's room. Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online (First appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (film) (Seen on poster) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (First book appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (film) (Mentioned only) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw (Mentioned only) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth (Mentioned only) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (Pictured) *Wimpy Wonderland (Pictured) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Musical Singles and Franchise "Joshie Says" is the only known single performed by Joshie. It was written by Jeff Kinney's elder brother, Scott Kinney. It can be viewed here. Another single by the name "Wild Animal Heart" was shown in Rodrick Rules, but the lyrics are never shown. Joshie is rumored to have sung a new song called "Animal Heart" in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Musical, but no footage of that has surfaced yet and its lyrics remain a mystery. In the Joshie comic in the Diary of a Wimpy Kid Do-It Yourself book, Joshie sings a song called "Children of the World" which can be bought for $3.99. It seems to be about letting parents do their bidding. And there is another single called "2 Tough 2 Be Mean" mentioned in the same comic. He also has a ringtone available for $2.99. There is also a Joshie talking-doll which says the quotes "Respect your parents and follow your dreams!" "Don't use words that hurt!" "Super Cool!" "Fist Punch!" "Foot Kick!" and "Be Nice!" The doll can be put in different poses and you can buy clothes for it. There are also plushies for the figures Poor Attitude and Disrespect. Personality Joshie uses a lot of quite posh sounding phrases. One of the reasons Greg believes his fans are an average of seven years old is because he tends to tell children to "listen to/respect their parents and follow their dreams," which Greg thinks makes him sound like a "moron." He seems to be upper-class. He has a comic where he removes two ghostly figures called "Poor Attitude" and "Disrespect" from a home, and tells the parents to download more ringtones and songs from his website. He says "Fist Punch! Foot Kick!" while fighting, and they are also quotes from his talking doll. Appearance *Joshie has blonde hair combed till the back, wears an orange torn jacket which in scenes showing his front view is sleeveless though in the same comic when he is shown from the side he has sleeves. He wears purple jeans which are also torn with a belt with the letter J in the center. As with his head appearance and his face formation, he resembles Bryce Anderson. Trivia *He can be seen in a flashback in The Long Haul. *Wimpy Wonderland shows that there is a Joshie Fan Club, which Rowley is a member of. *It is unknown if he will make another appearance. *Strangely enough, his biggest role in any Wimpy Kid media was in the musical, where he was played by Keegam Robinson. Songs * Joshie Says * Children of the World Gallery Joshie Action Comix Double Trouble 1.jpg Joshie Action Comix Double Trouble 2.jpg Joshie Action Comix Double Trouble 3.jpg Joshie_at_concert.png Joshie concert.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules Category:Characters who appeared in The Ugly Truth Category:Characters Category:Characters who appeared in the Movie Diary Category:Characters who appeared in the Do-It-Yourself Book Category:Retired Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Rowley's Likes Category:Rowley Jefferson Category:Greg's Dislikes Category:Characters with unknown last name Category:Characters who appeared in The Long Haul Category:Characters who make Cameo Category:Singers